Sonny with a chance of Betrayal
by CharlotteEHx
Summary: Multi-Chapter. Chad asks Sonny out on a fake date, only she doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multi-chapter fanfic story. Another one about Sonny with a Chance.**

**Sonny with a chance of Betrayal.**

_Sonny is in the prop room with Tawni rehearsing their new sketch "The Check It Out Girls Go To Disneyland"._

"Check Out That Roller Coaster!"

"Check Out Donald Duck!"

"Check Out Micky Mouse"

"Check Out That Cute French Guy!"

"Check It Out, I Saw Him First"

"Check It Out You So Didn't!"

"Check Out Him Looking At Me!"

"Check Out Him LOOKING AT-" Sonny pauses mid-sentence because her phone starts to 'Moo'. "Hold on Tawni". She checks the caller-ID. "Chad, What do you want?"

"Hi, Sonny. Why do you always answer the phone in that way? People must find you very impolite."

"Don't worry, I only answer the phone like that when I see your name."

"Well thank you, I appreciate it." Chad said in a sarcastic manner.

"Chad, is that the only reason you called? Just to see how I'd greet you?"

"No, can I meet up with you outside the studio for a couple of minutes?"

"Erm, I'm busy rehearsing with Tawni at the moment. Maybe-" Tawni took the phone out of Sonny's hand.

"No she's not, I'm going shopping" Tawni said to Chad down the phone. Sonny takes the phone out of her hand.

"Tawni, what do you think your doing? I don't wanna go and hang around with Chad!" Sonny heard a little voice coming from her phone.

"Sonny?" Chad was saying from the other end.

"Yeah Chad?"

"I can hear you."

"Oh." Tawni left the prop room. "TAWNI!!!"

"I'll see you in a few. Bye Munroe" Chad said. Sonny hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket and headed out.

Sonny starts moaning to herself while she's walking down the hallway. "Why does Chad want to see me? I have better things to do than to hang out with that snobby, ego-maniac actor. He's so annoying. I don't even like him. The only time we ever talk to each other, wait, we don't even talk to each other. We yell and moan at each other! URGH he is so annoying!!"

She reached the entrance to the Studio and saw Chad sitting on the steps in front of her.

"Well?" She nudged him with her foot.

"Sonny! Don't sneak up on me, no body sneaks up on Chad Dylan Cooper." He moaned.

"Except for Sonny Munroe!" She said whilst sitting down on the step next to him. He grinned. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering if maybe-" His phone rang. "Hello?" Sonny didn't want to be here and now that he was talking on his phone she began to get annoyed. Chad turned to Sonny and put his hand up to her, signaling him saying "Hold on a second".

"No, I don't want to get a dog! They're smelly and they drool on me! Anyway, I'm America's most hated puppy shover!" Sonny couldn't be bothered to wait for Chad to finish his "important" call, so she just walked back into the studio.

Chad put his phone down and turned round to continue talking to Sonny when he saw that she was gone. "Sonny? Sonny where are you?" There was no reply. He got up from the step and walked into the studio.

He was looking for her for about 5 minutes when he got bored and went into the Mackenzie Falls lounge. His phone started to ring so he checked the ID, it said 'Munroe'.

"Chad can you tell me what you were going to say before you answered the phone and completely ignored me?"

"Sorry Sonny. I'd rather tell you in person."

"Fine but it will have to be later, I've got to go to class". Sonny hung up the phone.

Chad was on the internet on his phone when he got an e-mail from Portlyn.

_**Hey Chad. I just wanted to say that I'm going on a date tonight with James to the cute little resturant 15 minutes away. I won't be around to rehearse so have fun on your own.**_

Chad was really disappointed when he saw this e-mail. He really liked Portlyn. He wanted Sonny to go on another fake date with him but this time for his benefit. He wanted to make Portlyn jealous. He wrote an e-mail back to Portlyn.

_**You're going on a date with JAMES?! Yeah well, have fun and I wont be on my own because, funnily enough me and Sonny are going on a date there tonight aswell. I guess we'll see you there.**_

_(Chad's thoughts) Now, just one problem. I need Sonny to actually go out with me._

**Review please. Next Chapter in progress. Sorry, the chapters wont be very long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first multi-chapter fanfic story. Another one about Sonny with a Chance.**

**Sonny with a chance of Betrayal part 2.**

"Hey Sonny. I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" Chad said infront of his mirror. "No, that's no good." He was trying to get it just right. He had to sound believable so that Sonny would agree to go on a date with him. He checked himself out in the mirror and went to find Sonny.

He walked into the So Random! studio and watched the girls filming their "The Check It Out Girls Go To Disneyland"

"Check Out That Roller Coaster!"

"Check Out Donald Duck!"

"Check Out Micky Mouse"

"Check Out That Cute French Guy!"

"Check It Out, I Saw Him First"

"Check It Out You So Didn't!"

"Check Out Him Looking At Me!"

"Check Out Him LOOKING AT ME!"

"Check Out Him With His girlfriend!"

"Check Out Us Fighting"

"Check Out My Hair!"

"Check Out My Nails!"

"Hey, Check You Out!"

"Check Out Dance?"

"Check Out Dance!" The Check it out girls dance song starts and Tawni and Sonny begin dancing along in front of the camera.

"CUT! Well Done Girls!" Marshall shouted. Chad comes on set clapping.

"Great job Sonny" Chad walked over to the girls.

"Thanks Chad, that was kind of you." Sonny said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Sonny I'm a good person."

"EXCUSE ME!" Tawni yelled.

"Oh yeah, you did good to Tawni"

"Thank you, now excuse me while I go and do my hair." Tawni barged past Chad towards her dressing room.

"Chad, why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask your something. Well I wanted to ask you earlier but you just left me"

"I left you because you started to completely ignore me and just talk to someone on your phone."

"It's still nice to wait until someones finished on the phone!"

"CHAD JUST TELL ME!" They began to yell at each other and without thinking Chad just said, shouted....

"DO YOU WANNA GO OUT TONIGHT?!"

"What?" Sonny was standing there in disbelief.

"Erm, do you wanna go out tonight?"

_(Sonny's thoughts) What shall I say? I don't even like him, why would I go on a date with him? Well I guess he's ok. I might go out with him. He must like me otherwise he wouldn't ask me out. He's nice at times I guess. He has to have a good side. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go on one tiny date with him._

"Ok then Chad, I'll go out with you."

"Great I'll pick you up at 7!" Chad walked away back to the Mackenzie Falls lounge.

_(Chad's thoughts) YES! She fell for it! Now to get Portlyn to see us! That shouldn't be hard, it's only a tiny little restaurant. Operation get Portlyn and me together, is a go!!! First, I have to go to my dressing room. I need to check my hair. I haven't looked at myself in about 5 minutes._

_7pm and Sonny is waiting outside the studio for Chad._

"Hey, Munroe"

"Can you call me Sonny please Chad."

"Ok Sonny."

"Where are we going?"

"A little romantic restaurant about 15 minutes away."

"Awww that's cute, how are we getting there?"

"3, 2, 1" As soon as Chad said One a limo pulled up in front of them. "See"

"Wow Chad. This is so thoughtful, surprisingly." She smiled. Chad ran down the steps and opened the door to the limo for Sonny to get in.

"You're welcome Sonny" He smiled at her.

**Thanks for reading. Next Chapter in progress. Review please!!! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first multi-chapter fanfic story. Another one about Sonny with a Chance.**

**Sonny with a chance of Betrayal part 3.**

_15 minutes later, Chad and Sonny arrive at the restaurant, just like Chad planned, Portlyn was there. _

"Hey, Chad, look over there, it's Portlyn." Sonny waved at her. Portlyn ignored her and just turned back to James. "Urgh, JAMES! I hate him. Remember our fake date? That was a fun night." She laughed.

"Yeah." He forced a laugh but couldn't take his eyes off Portlyn. "Lets go and sit down." He took her hand and took her to a table. "I'm surprised that you agreed to come to be honest."

"Well I'll go if you want."

"No, no. You look nice by the way." She was wearing a red top with a long silver necklace and black skinny jeans with white Ugg boots.

"Thanks" She smiled at him but he ignored her. He couldn't take his eyes off of Portlyn. "what are you looking at Chad?" He looked away suddenly towards Sonny.

"What? Nothing."

"Yes you are." She turned around and saw Portlyn and James. "Why are you looking at them."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I know what your like Chad Dylan Cooper! I'm going to the ladies room." He watched her leave and sighed.

_(Chad's thoughts) This is not going well. I need to get Portlyn's attention. I know, I'll take some napkins over._

He got up went to the counter and asked for some napkins. He walked up to James and Portlyn.

"Hi Portlyn...James. Have some napkins."

"Erm, thank you. What are you even doing here Chad? Shouldn't You Be At Rehearsal?"

"Not if you're not there, Portlyn."

"You could rehearse on your own, now can you just leave?"

"I need to talk to you." He grabs her hand and takes her into the hallway towards the toilets.

"What do you want Chad?! This is supposed to be a special evening and you've gone and interrupted it!"

"I need to tell you something."

"Well spit it out!"

Sonny was just about to open the door from the toilets to the hallway when she saw Chad and Portlyn standing out there talking. She kept the door open a little bit and looked through the crack.

_(Sonny's thoughts) What's going on? What are they doing? Why are the talking out here? Hmmmm...._

"Chad what do you want just tell me?!"

"I erm-" Sonny walks out.

"Hey Chad....Portlyn." Sonny looked at Portlyn then turned back to Chad. "What's going on here then?"

"Sonny, go and sit down at the table I'll be there in a minute. We're just talking about the show."

"Ok well hurry up" Sonny walked away.

"Chad tell me!" Portlyn started to moan at Chad.

_(Chad's thoughts) Should I tell her? I'm beginning to feel sorry for Sonny. She is really nice. We've been through a lot and she thinks this is real. I think I'm beginning to like her, more than a friend. She's really cute. Her hair is great, her eyes are beautiful and brown. The way she snorts when she laughs and everything else! She is really incredible. I think I love her. But Portlyn is great aswell. Her hair her eyes! Everything that Sonny has, Portlyn has. _

"CHAD!"

"I LIKE YOU!!!!" Sonny over heard.

"You What Me?"

"Well, at least I think I do."

_(Sonny's thoughts) What? He likes Portlyn? Why am I here? This is a fake date isn't it! I need to confront him! I feel so stupid! How could I believe that he liked me. I can't believe I gave him a chance! This is so unfair! _

Sonny walked towards Chad. "Chad? I can't believe I thought you liked me! I'm going and I'm not talking to you. Ever again!" She ran towards the door crying.

"Sonny Wait, PLEASE!" Chad ran after her, leaving Portlyn in the hallway and James sitting at his table.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next Chapter in progress. Review.**


	4. Important Authors Note

**Sorry Everyone.**

**I won't be continuing this story because I didn't like the plot**

**Don't worry**

**More Sonny with a chance stories will be coming soon.**


End file.
